Changelog
This is the STK changelog taken from the game's changelog.txt files and the SuperTuxKart GitHub page. SuperTuxKart 0.0 (December 2004) * New tracks * New characters and karts * New user-interface * Some additional effects (skid-marks, smoke) SuperTuxKart 0.1 (May 2006) (not officially released) * Significant speedup by using a new HOT and collision algorithm ** all tracks are now playable * Removed all SDL dependencies, only plib is needed * Single and multi-window menu can be used * Code structure changes * Some bug fixes and small improvements * Added profile option to support automatic profiling SuperTuxKart 0.2 (September 2006) * Significant performance improvement by using display lists * Improved AI * Support for different grand prixs * Too many bug fixes to list them all, but the important ones: ** Work around for 'karts fall through track' compiler bug ** Fixed rescue mode * Two new collectables: parachute and anvil * Track screen shots in the track select screen * Keyboard handling allows gradual turning * Improved physics (still work in progress) ** All hard-coded properties like maximum velocity have been replaced by dynamically computed data dependent on kart parameters, allowing for karts having different characteristics. * Added help and about screens, added credits to track designer * Items were added to all tracks SuperTuxKart 0.3 (May 2007) * Highscore lists * Shortcut detection * Improved AI * Fullscreen support * New track: the island * New penalty: bomb * MacOSX support * OpenAL and ogg-vorbis support * Two new Grand Prixs * Improved user interface: ** New racing interface ** Better track map ** Player kart dots in the track map are bigger than AI dots ** Track selection screen has topview pictures ** Added "Setup new race" option when a track is finished ** Added "Restart race" option when a track is finished ** The keyboard can skip vertical spaces between buttons ** Better control configuration ** Better in-game help ** Added .desktop file for menus and icon * Bugfixes: ** Fixed bug in ssg_help::MinMax, which could cause a significant performance loss. ** Fixed bug that allowed the joystick to erase the main menu ** Fixed bug that allowed the joystick to "play the game while paused" ** Fixed screen_manager assert failure bug ** Fixed sound_manager assert failure bug ** Fixed keyboard keys unable to work on the first key press bug ** And others SuperTuxKart 0.4 (February 2008) * New physics handling using the bullet physics engine * New kart: wilber * Improved 'Shifting Sands' and 'Lighthouse' tracks * Improved AI * New GUI handling, including resolution switching GUI * Improved input handling * Jump and look-back featue * Additional music and main theme SuperTuxKart 0.5 (May 2008) * Six new tracks and one improved track: Fort Magma, SnowTux Peak, Amazonian Journey, City, Canyon, Crescent Crossing and StarTrack * Complete Challenges to unlock game modes, new tracks and a skidding preview * New Follow the Leader game mode * New Grand Prix * Improved User Interface * Improved game pad/joystick handling * German, French, Dutch, Spanish, Italian and Swedish translations * Additional music * Many Bugfixes including: ** a memory leak fix (Charlie Head) ** an AI crash fix (Chris Morris) SuperTuxKart 0.6 (January 2009) * New improved physics and kart handling * Added sharp turns and nitro speed boost (replacing wheelies and jump) * Totally rewrote powerups (plunger, bowling ball, cake, bubblegum) and new look for bananas * New and improved tracks : skyline, snow mountain, race track, space track, old mine, XR591 * New game mode: 3-Strikes Battle * Major improvements to AI * New/improved karts (and removed some old ones): Wilber, Eviltux, Hexley * Improved user interface * Karts now have a visible suspension effect * Fully positional audio with OpenAL * New music and sound effects (including engine, braking and skidding sounds) * Better support for mods and add-ons (kart and track groups) * New/updated translations (ga, fi, de, nl, sl, fr, it, es, ro, sv) * Allowed Grand Prixes of Time Trial, Follow the Leader, or any other mode * Challenges are now specified in the config files, and are thus easy to create by users * Improved build system to better detect missing dependencies * Improved shortcut-detection * Initial work towards networking (disabled and hidden by default) * Bug fixes and code refactor/cleanup/documentation ** Fixed 'joystick locks' (kart would turn even if the joystick is in neutral), thanks to Samjam for the patch. SuperTuxKart 0.6.1 (February 2009) *Added new kart ("Puffy"), new battle map ("Cave"), and new music for Snow Mountain. *Fixed bug in track selection screen that could cause a crash when track groups were used. *Fixed crash in character selection that could happen if an old user config file existed. *Fixed incorrect rescues in Fort Magma. *Improved track selection screen to not display empty track groups. *A plunger in the face is now removed when restarting. *Added slow-down for karts driving backwards. *Somewhat reduced 'shaking' of AI driven karts. *Bugfix: battle mode would not display track groups. SuperTuxKart 0.6.2 (July 2009) *Bugfix: Game could crash in rare circumstances. *Bugfix: Restarting a GP (with the in-race menu ESC) would not subtract already allocated points. *Bugfix: A race could be finished with an invalid shortcut. *Bugfix: Playing a challenge after a splitscreen game would play the challenge in split screen. *Bugfix: Items explode over void. *Bugfix: Grass in castle arena slowed down the kart. *Bugfix: GP result showed kart identifier instead of name. *Improvement: there is now 1 1 sec. wait period for the race result screen, avoiding the problem that someone presses space/enter at the end of a race, immediately quitting the menu before it can be read. *'Update (October 2009):' **Bugfix: STK would crash while trying to save the config file on Windows Vista. SuperTuxKart 0.7 (December 2010) Too many to list them all. Main points: *Irrlicht: **Ported from plib to irrlicht **Added animations to karts and some tracks *GUI **Completely new designed GUI *Other improvements **Allowed alternative ways/shortcuts in tracks **New item 'switch' *New art: **New tracks: Farm, Hacienda, Scotland, Secret Garden SuperTuxKart 0.7.1 (April 2011) *Particle (smoke, splash, fire) and weather effects *New Fort Magma by Samuncle, new Shiny Suburbs track by Horace *New Beagle kart by wolterh *Added internet news *Support for live language switch *Added optional minimal race UI *Temporary invincibility after being hit *Added support for full-screen anti-aliasing *Clearer multiplayer setup *Renamed many tracks to nicer names *Basic level-of-detail (LOD) support *Debug features for track makers *Update to bullet 2.77 *Replace more sounds to be DFSG-compliant *Fixed character names that contain non-ASCII characters *Full RTL (right to left) support *Various other tweaks done and glitches fixed *Fixed circular dependency in challenges *Updated translations SuperTuxKart 0.7.2 (July 2011) *Added in-game addon manager *Fixed major memory leaks *New Snow Peak track by Samuncle *Improved star track UFO by Rudy *New Beastie kart. *Show when you get a highscore *Improve gamepad configuration under Windows (add ability to tell gamepads apart) *Various other tweaks done and glitches fixed SuperTuxKart 0.7.3 (November 2011) *New Zen Garden and Subsea tracks *New Island battle arena *New Suzanne kart *New graphical effects *New weapons 'Swatter' and 'Rubber Ball' *Added Thunderbird as race referee *3 Strikes Battles now displays lives as spare tires *Improved bubble gum *See progression during Grand Prix *Improve physics for tall karts (e.g. Adiumy) *Lots of bug fixes *Improved kart control at high speeds *Better placement of rescued karts *Transition track-making to blender 2.5/2.6 SuperTuxKart 0.8 (December 2012) *Story mode and new challenge set *Improved AI *Skidding and better collision physics *Reverse mode *New green valley track *New Blackhill Mansion track *Updated XR591 track *Updated Fort Magma track *Updated jungle track *Updates Sand track *Updated menus *New music SuperTuxKart 0.8.1 (November 2013) *New track STK Enterprise *Updated track The old mines *Updated Lighthouse track *Updated Zen Garden track *New Soccer mode *New Egg Hunt mode *New karts Xue and Sara *Updated Beastie kart *Added Tutorial *Added new Supertux difficulty *New bubblegum shield weapon *New Speedometer and nitro meter *Add ability to filter addons *Updated nitro models *Add ability to save and resume Grand Prix *Improve skid marks and nitro effects *Wiimote support SuperTuxKart 0.9 (April 2015) *Fully shader-based rendering engine *New tracks Cocoa Temple and Gran Paradiso *Graphical improvements to many other tracks *New karts amanda and gavroche *New and improved Tux, Adiumy, Sara the Wizard and the Racer, Xue Kart *Online login which allows to: **Connect with friends and see when they are playing **Vote for addons **Collect online achievements *Grand Prix editor, including creation of random GPs *Different kart physics SuperTuxKart 0.9.1 *Many bug fixes *Started to use scripting in tracks *Significant audio performance improvements *Smaller tweaks and improvements to several tracks including **Math class **XR591 **Fort Magma **Gran Paradiso **Subsea *Tweak to challenges *Better support for driving tracks in reverse SuperTuxKart 0.9.2 *Ghost replay races by Benau *Battle mode AI by Benau *Soccer mode AI by Benau *New subsea track by samuncle *TTF font rendering by Benau *Kart properties refactor by Flakebi *Scripting work under the hood *Work on the track editor by mhp *Tweak to challenges *Bugfixes